Computers and other electronic systems, for example, digital televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones, often have one or more memory devices to store information. Increasingly, memory or other devices are being reduced in size or have devices stacked to achieve a higher density of storage capacity within a similar footprint. However, stacked devices must still be robust in die-to-die communications.